1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the disc-shaped media is inserted into a cavity within a first member, and the other materials are placed inside an open ended second member through an opening therein, and the first member is then attached about the second member so as to close the opening in the second member.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact there between.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby a protective insert may be utilized to protect the disc-shaped media from contact with the container or the other materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby a replaceable protective insert is utilized to protect the disc media from contact with the container or the other materials, which insert can be removed to access the ancillary materials and can be replaced after the ancillary materials are re-stored in the container and before the disc media is re-stored in the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the disc media support members are removable so as to afford complete and unfettered access to the second chamber beneath the disc media.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has first and second chambers and the second chamber in which the other materials are stored has a second opening besides the opening through the first chamber.
A further object of this invention is to provide container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a closure mechanism for the second opening that is separate and distinct from the closure mechanism for the opening into the second chamber through the first chamber.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form comprises a first member defining a first chamber and having a first opening providing access therein, and a second member defining a second chamber and having a second opening providing access therein. The first chamber may include a cylindrical support structure having a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the central aperture of the disc media, such that the disc media may be removably situated upon the cylindrical support. The second chamber is of sufficient height to accommodate the materials other than the disc-shaped media, which materials may or may not have relevance to the disc media. The first member is adapted to be removably attached about the opening to the second chamber so as to close said opening. In the preferred embodiment, the means for attachment consists of frictional contact between the first and second members, whereby the first member may be slidably inserted and nested within the second opening, or, alternatively, slid over the top of the second member as an over-cap. A protective element may be situated either above or below the disc-shaped media so as to protect the media surface or retain the disc-shaped media within the first chamber.
In the preferred method of packaging, other materials are inserted into the second chamber through the second opening, and the disc-shaped media is inserted into and retained within the first chamber through the first opening. A protective element may be inserted into the first chamber through the first opening either before or after insertion of the disc-shaped media (or both). The first member is then removably attached to the second member so as to close the second opening.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.